Learning to love
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: Inuyasha has never had a girlfriend before, and now he's finally found someone he's interested in. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. However, things are going to be difficult for him considering he's never even talked to her before and he refuses to admit his
1. The two Meet

_Learning to Love_

Author's notes: Hello, everyone! This is Inuyasha fanfic, obviously. It's been quite awhile since I've written one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. : P

_Chapter 1: The two meet_

"Good morning, Inuyasha!"

"Hi." The silver haired boy answered.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm fine, Miroku. Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed.

"You don't have to be so grumpy, my friend. By the way, have you seen Sango?" Miroku questioned.

"Nope and why do you always ask about her, Miroku?"

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. It's not like you even understand things such as love."

"What did you say!?"

"Ooh? Am I wrong or something?"

"…Shut up, bastard." He argued.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say. Anyway, I'll be leaving now. See you later."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, frowning deeply. Miroku always knew what to say to make him angry. He'd always pick out the fact that Inuyasha has never had a girlfriend before and Inuyasha hated that. It's not like the girls didn't like him, though. He had plenty of options, just none that he really liked. Miroku just never seemed to understand that.

Once Miroku took his leave, Inuyasha headed to his next class, English. He was really bad at English, probably one of the worst students in the class. When he arrived at the classroom he went inside and sat down in his seat. The only reason he liked this class was because of who sat next to him, Kagome Higurashi. He had never actually spoken to her before, and he would never admit that she was only reason he came to English class, but he really did like her.

"Higurashi, do you know the answer to the first question?" The English teacher asked.

Kagome nodded with a confident smile, "The answer is B, sensei."

"Nice job, Higurashi! That's correct." The sensei replied. Kagome smiled at the teacher and then turned her attention back to her class work. Meanwhile, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. The teacher knew about Inuyasha's crush since it was obvious to anyone who paid enough attention, but decided to leave him alone about it and not embarrass him in front of the class. When the bell finally rang most of the students hurried out of their seats and left the classroom. Except for Kagome, of course, who took her time to put away her books and didn't bother to rush.

Inuyasha exited the room and started to walk towards his locker. Suddenly, he heard a cry from behind him and quickly turned to see what had occurred. He saw Kagome kneeling down trying to pick up all of her papers and books. Inuyasha decided to take this opportunity to try and talk with her and hurried to her side.

"Hi, would you like some help?" He asked, trying to play it cool.

"Y-yeah, that would nice." Kagome answered, worried about being late for her next class.

Inuyasha quickly kneeled down beside her and gathered her books from the cold, tile floor. "Here you go." He said, handing her the books.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late! Thank you for helping me out." Kagome said to him sweetly.

He smiled slightly and then headed to his math class. 'I finally talked to her. She's nice.' He thought to himself and smiled again.

_Later that day…_

"Kagome-chan, are you doing anything today?" One of her friends asked.

"I'm sorry! I have so much homework to make up, so I can't do anything today." Kagome explained, hoping her friend would understand her situation.

"No problem, Kagome! Hopefully, we can do something soon, though,"

Kagome nodded and waved goodbye before starting her walk home. Then she noticed the boy who came to her rescue and helped her gather her stuff when it had fell on the ground. She made her way over to him, wanting to thank him again.

"Hello, I wanted to say thank you once again."

Inuyasha was about to respond with something nice when he saw Miroku heading towards him. Not wanting his friend to get the wrong idea, even though he did like her, Inuyasha quickly answered, "Yeah, yeah. You can go away now." He hoped she would just disappear.

"Excuse me? You don't have to be a jerk. You could have just said something like 'you're welcome...'!" Kagome argued.

"Just go away, wench."

"Inuyasha, who's this lovely girl standing with you?" Miroku asked.

"She's no one important. Forget her, let's go." Inuyasha yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Alright, we'll go. Goodbye, miss. Sorry about him."

"Whatever. I thought he was nice, but he's just an asshole after all. Goodbye."

"…" Inuyasha felt bad, but he didn't want Miroku to know how he felt. It was embarrassing.

"Inuyasha, you really should just learn to be nice to people."

"Just shut your mouth and let's go, Miroku!"

Miroku nodded and they got in Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome before driving away. 'I'm sorry, Kagome…'

_end of chapter one _

Hey, I hope you guys like it so far. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you, and chapter two will be up within the next week, hopefully. Bye for now!


	2. They can't stay away from each other

Learning to Love

Author's Notes: Hello, my friends. Chapter 2 is finally up, and I'm sorry about the wait. I've been pretty busy the past couple of weeks. Hopefully, that'll change soon. Anyway, here's the story, enjoy! Oh and remember to review. Thank you, everyone!

Chapter 2: They can't get away from each other

"Inuyasha, why were you such a jerk to Higurashi earlier?"

"I wasn't!" Inuyasha argued.

"I hope you don't honestly believe that."

"Shut up, Miroku!"

"Anyway, where do you want to go today? It's Friday, so why not take a little trip to the beach or something?" Miroku asked, grinning excitedly at the thought of all the lovely ladies that would be present at the beach.

"Whatever."

"Don't give me such an upset look, Inuyasha. The beach is a lot of fun, and there are tons of babes."

Inuyasha grumbled and gave a slight nod of approval, "Whatever, I guess we can go there for a bit."

"Good choice!" Miroku shouted happily.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey, Kagome, we have a question!"

"Hello, Yuka. What's up?"

"Eri, Ayumi, and I were wondering if you wanted to join our trip to the beach this weekend. What do you say, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, remembering how much homework she had to finish this weekend, but decided that some fun couldn't hurt too much. "I guess so. How long will we be going for?"

"We'll only be gone until tomorrow night." Her friend answered.

"That sounds alright. When are we leaving?"

"In two hours, so go home and pack. I'll pick you up at six, okay?" Eri explained.

"Okay. See you later." Kagome said to them before turning to leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Look, Inuyasha! We're almost there now." Miroku shouted after reading a nearby sign.

"Good, I'm sick of driving already!" Inuyasha muttered angrily.

Once they arrived at the beach, they drove around trying to find a good place to stay the night. After a few minutes, they found a suitable resort and parked the car there.

"Hello, how can I help you guys?" The resort worker asked the two boys when they arrived at the front desk.

"We need a room for tonight, Miss."

"Okay. Would you like a non-smoking or smoking room?"

"Non-smoking would be just great."

"Alright, that'll be $367. Here's your key." The girl said, handing the key to Miroku, who gave her a warm smile in return.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha froze after hearing a familiar voice in the distance. He didn't have to turn around to make sure it was really her, he just knew.

"In-Inuyasha!? Why are you here!?" Kagome yelled when she noticed it was really him.

Inuyasha flashed Kagome a mean look without anyone else noticing and responded with, "Oh, you. I'm here with Miroku. Why do you care?"

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's attempt to play it cool and hide his feelings for the girl. Luckily, Inuyasha didn't catch his friend's laugh or else he might've turned red. If someone knew how he felt about Kagome, he'd die. He felt like he could never admit it to anyone, including Kagome, of course.

Kagome stared at him for a second with a look of confusion. 'How did I ever mistake him for a nice person!? What an asshole! He's so horrible.' She thought to herself.

"I don't care. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

'Kagome…I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you, but you probably already hate me. I'm such an idiot!' Inuyasha told himself.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye."

The two walked in opposite directions, with their friends following them. Of course, that would soon change as soon as they realized that their rooms are next to each other.

"No way!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha thought that Miroku had noticed his true feelings of happiness about the situation, so he felt the need to be exceptionally cruel now.

"Ugh, how come I have such bad luck? Why did they give me a room next to this stupid girl!?" Inuyasha complained, secretly happily about how things turned out.

'Oh, Inuyasha. Just give it up before she really does hate you. You're too stubborn for your own good.' Was what Miroku had wanted to say to his friend, but for now he seemed to feel that it was best to be left alone.

The end of chapter 2.

I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 should be up sometime in the near future. Please review! Thanks and take care. 


	3. Inuyasha's Past

Learning to Love

Author's Notes: Hey! New chapter, obviously. I hope everyone likes it. Remember to review once you're finished reading, alright? Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yup, that's about it.

Go enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's past

"Kagome, we're going down to the beach now. Want to come with us?" Her friends asked sweetly, then added, "Oh and Houjo-kun is here, too. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you, you know?"

Kagome gave them a friendly smile and nodded in agreement. "Alright, that sounds good, but I'll meet you guys there. I have a few things I need to get done, okay?"

"Sure! See you soon." They answered before running off.

Suddenly, the door to Inuyasha's room flew open and out stomped the angry boy. "I need food, and Miroku just left me behind!" He yelled angrily, remembering earlier events. Then he noticed Kagome.

"Ooh, hi." He said.

Kagome gave him a cold stare and replied with, "Don't talk to me. I end up exhausting myself because of how frustrated you make me, so I'm not going to deal with you anymore, Inuyasha. Goodbye."

Inuyasha's heart wasn't too happy right then. He almost showed her his deep frown, but tried his best to stay strong. "Whatever." Was all he could say.

She didn't say anything as she walked right past him and down the nearby stairwell. Little did Inuyasha know, her heart wasn't feeling too great either. Kagome had already developed some feelings for the stubborn boy.

Inuyasha waited a few minutes before taking the stairs down to find something for him to eat. What luck! Not only did he find food, but he found Kagome again, too! Oh, wait. That's probably not considered lucky anymore. Inuyasha believes that Kagome truly dislikes him now. Uh oh!

"Are you following me or something!?" Kagome shouted when she spotted the boy standing a short distance away from her.

Inuyasha quickly defended himself. "Why would I ever waste my time stalking you? Moron. I'm here for food."

"Oh, right." She answered, and then she went silent again.

"Stupid bitch, what's your problem?! Can't you tell that I don't want to be mea-"

"Huh?"

"Ne-nevermind! Bye." He replied, embarrassed by his outburst. He had almost shown her his true feelings. Inuyasha hoped that she hadn't realized.

"Ok." Kagome mumbled. She heard what he had said perfectly clear, but tried to tell herself that it wasn't what he meant to say. _'There's no way he…feels that way. Not about me.'_ She told herself.

"Inuyasha, is that you!?"

Inuyasha recognized the girl's voice and promptly turned to face her. "…Kikyou?"

"Ooh, Inuyasha! I've missed you a lot! How have you been?" Kikyou questioned. She seemed to care about him a ton.

"I'm alright. I missed you, too." He answered.

Kagome listened to their conversation and became worried fast. _'Inuyasha, who is she?!!'_

"Inuyasha, the town feels so lonely without you there…" Kikyou told him softly, and blushed a bit.

He looked at the ground, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for leaving, Kikyou. I really wish I could be there for you, but I had to go."

"Why?" She asked, frowning.

"I needed to get away from that place. You know they all blamed me for what happened."

"I know you're innocent, though. That's what matters, right?"

"…That does matter a lot, but I still won't go back until they realize they're wrong and no longer hate me."

Kikyou gave him a comforting smile, "I'll stay here with you, then."

"Kikyou…"

Hearing that, Kagome tried to get up and walk away, not wanting to hear anymore. Unfortunately, she couldn't get away that easily. She tripped over her own feet and fell onto the ground.

"Ouch! Geez! That really hurt." She complained.

"Were you listening, Kagome!?" Inuyasha questioned immediately.

"…Yeah, I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, who's she?" Kikyou asked, and gave Kagome a nasty stare.

"She's a girl from the school I attend now. Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Kikyou explained.

Inuyasha turned his back to Kikyou and made his way to where Kagome was. Then he offered her his hand. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine." She said, taking his hand.

"I'm glad." He said, unaware that he was now smiling warmly at her.

'_Inuyasha…really can be sweet, huh? That's good.' Kagome told herself._

"Inuyasha…thank you." She whispered gently.

Snapping back to reality, Inuyasha saw how he was acting and quickly changed back to his normal self. "Oh, yeah. Whatever."

'_Does Inuyasha really like….her?'_ Kikyou wondered, showing a disappointed face.

* * *

**The end of ch.3!**

Hello, everyone! I updated so quickly this time, I'm glad. I'm usually bad with updating. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review! Thanks and take care. 


End file.
